Kagome's Death, InuYasha's Despair
by InuKagSoulMates
Summary: What if Kagome misunderstood the scene in Manga 18 where she found InuYasha and Kikyo together, and upon returning home to her own era, was fatally wounded on her way to return to the Feudal Era to speak to InuYasha? Not my best work.... Sequel soon....


**Kagome's Death, InuYasha's Despair(A one-shot IY/Kag fanfic)**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fanfic, they belong to their respective creators/performers. But the _idea_ is mine, I think... ( Hopefully...)

**_Text like this is InuYasha's Youkai_**

_Text like this, if it's followed by a name, is the mentioned character thinking. If not, it's a flashback sequence._

After hearing InuYasha (In Manga # 18, I don't know the episode number, and I haven't seen it, either... WAAAAAHHHH! ) promise to always protect Kikyo, and seeing them embracing, Kagome ran home broken-hearted. She returned to the Feudal Era the next day( I think it was only a single day, I'm not entirely sure, though; like in the Manga and the Anime), but, she was extremely pale, severely injured, was bleeding from four places profusely, was coughing up blood as well, and breathing very shallow-like. She'd been injured shortly before her return to the Feudal Era to speak with InuYasha. (FYI: There's no dash in InuYasha's name in English, there's no 'u' in Kikyo's name in Japanese or English, the 'y' in InuYasha's name is ALWAYS capitalized, and there's no 'u' in Koga in English!) When discovered by InuYasha, she was barely living, and unconcious. After seeing and smelling the gigantic amount of her blood, and after seeing her wounds, InuYasha's ears went completely flat against his head, his demon side flaring up slightly, and his face turning stark white. His eyes slightly red, and chilled by shock and fear all through his bones and body to the core, and, unsure of what to do, but wanting,no, _needing_ to save Kagome, InuYasha began licking her wounds tenderly. **_'MUST SAVE MATE, NOW! THEN, WE GET EVEN WITH, AND WE GET OUR REVENGE, BY KILLING THE BASTARD WHO DID THIS TO OUR KAGOME!' _**InuYasha's Youkai side roared, and InuYasha checked if the healing properties of his saliva (spit) were working yet. They weren't, so he tried again. When it still didn't work, he figured out that Kagome's wounds were fatal. '_NO, this CAN'T be HAPPENING! NOOOO!' _InuYasha thought to himself, his Youkai side adding in, **_'NOOOO! WE CAN'T LOSE HER! NOOOO!'_**

:FLASHBACK: _'No, stooooop!' Kagome shouted as she intercepted four bullets that a gangster had fired at her mother and at the Sacred Tree. Two hit and became imbedded in her back, and two hit and became imbedded in her stomach. 'AAAAAAHHHHH! Kagome, I'm getting you to a hospital! Now! We must get you there right away!' Kagome's mother shouted frantically. 'N-no, mom, I--COUGH-- I must get these things to InuYasha and the others right away. They need them (motioning to the Jewel Fragments around her neck, and her large, heavy, and always over-stuffed yellow backpack sitting in front of the well house) Besides, I know that I'm dying, and I want to die over there, mom. I'm sorry, farewell. Be safe, happy, and live a long life. I'll always be watching over you, and I'll miss you all. I love you, and everyone else. Let them know that, and that I say goodbye.' Kagome replied as she dragged herself and her backpack over to, and into,the well. Though crying, Mrs. Higurashi agreed to her daughter's final request, and said simply: 'Alright, Kagome. We'll miss you, goodbye. We love you!', as Kagome went through time... one last time. _:END FLASHBACK:

InuYasha was panicking, and he noticed a C.D. player in Kagome's hand, along with the Jewel Fragments, her large, heavy, and ALWAYS over-stuffed yellow backpack next to her, and, finally, a stack packages and letters, addressed to everyone of thir friends and/or allies, including Kikyo, Sesshomaru, and Koga. His letter he read first, and it made him cry. It had blotches of Kagome's blood on it, and Kagome had written to him her innermost feelings for him, among other things. He pressed 'play' on the tape player, and Kagome singing two different versions of the song, "Missing", by the band Everything but the Girl (with some slightly changed lyrics, of course...) began to play. One in Japanese (English Lyrics in this story. I can't find a Japanese translator online that's free...), and the other in French. (French first).

'Je marche par le puits je suis walkin › en bas le chemin encore Et passé votre arbre Mais vous n'habitez pas

là-bas plus c'Est de mois puisque vous avez été là-bas Et maintenant vous avez choisi Kikyo par-dessus moi

Comme l'espace extérieur Vous l'avez trouvé mieux que me

Et je vous manque (Comme les déserts manque la pluie) Et je vous manque Oh (Comme les déserts manque la pluie)

Pourriez-vous être mort ? Vous toujours étiez deux étapes en avant De ev'ryone Nous marcherions derrière

pendant que vous courriez je cherche à votre branche, Et je presque peux entendre vous crie, en bas à moi, Où

je toujours ai utilisé pour être

Et je vous manque (Comme les déserts manque la pluie) Et je vous manque (Comme les déserts manque la pluie)

Soutenir par le puits, je demande pourquoi suis-j'allé encore A Pu j'avoue j'ai été hangin › ‹ arrondit votre

vieille adresse ? Et les mois ont prouvé pour offrir nothin › puisque vous avez choisi elle Vous Etes longtemps

allé Mais je ne me déplacerai pas sur

Et je vous manque Oh-Oh (Comme les déserts manque la pluie) Et je vous manque, ouais (Comme les déserts manque

la pluie) Et je vous manque

Je marche par le puits, je suis walkin › en bas le chemin encore Passé votre arbre je vous devine n'habite pas

là-bas plus c'Est d'année puisque vous avez été là-bas Et maintenant vous avez choisi Kikyo par-dessus moi

Comme l'espace extérieur Vous l'avez trouvé mieux que me

Et je vous manque (Comme les déserts manque la pluie) Et je vous manque, ouais (Comme les déserts manque la

pluie) Et je vous manque, et je vous manque (Comme les déserts manque la pluie) Et je vous manque, ouais

(Comme les déserts manque la pluie)

Les déserts manquent la pluie (Comme les déserts manque la pluie) Comme les déserts manque la pluie (Comme les

déserts manque la pluie)'

'_What the HELL does all this shit MEAN!' _InuYasha thought to himself as the French version ended, and the Japanese(English) version began:

I step through the well

I'm walkin' down the path again

And past your tree

But you don't live there anymore

It's months since you've been there

And now you've chosen Kikyo over me

Like outer space

You've found someone better than me

And I miss you

(Like the deserts miss the rain)

And I miss you

Oh

(Like the deserts miss the rain)

Could you be dead?

You always were two steps ahead

Of ev'ryone

We'd walk behind while you would run

I look up at your branch,

And I can almost hear you shout, down to me,

Where I always used to be

And I miss you

(Like the deserts miss the rain)

And I miss you

(Like the deserts miss the rain)

Back through the well,

I ask why did I go again

Can I confess

I've been hangin' 'round your old address?

And the months have proved

To offer nothin' since you chose

You're long gone

But I won't move on

And I miss you

Oh-oh (Like the deserts miss the rain)

And I miss you, yeah

(Like the deserts miss the rain) And I miss you

I step through the well,

I'm walkin' down the path again

Past your tree

I guess you don't live there anymore

It's years since you've been there

And now you've chosen Kikyo over me

Like outer space

You've found someone better than me

And I miss you

(Like the deserts miss the rain)

And I miss you, yeah

(Like the deserts miss the rain)

And I miss you, and I miss you

(Like the deserts miss the rain)

And I miss you, yeah

(Like the deserts miss the rain)

Deserts miss the rain

(Like the deserts miss the rain) Like the deserts miss the rain

(Like the deserts miss the rain)

Kagome speaking: "Always remember, InuYasha, I always have, and I always will, love you. Now, and forever. I'll always be with you in your memories and heart. I will always watch over you and the others. Live happily, and I pray that you succeed in every endeavor (Spelling; task) that you do. Goodbye, my love, farewell. I'm sorry it turned out this way. You and Kikyo have my blessing. A'le-Anleh! It means 'goodluck', and,'by the will of fate'. ('Good Luck' from the Kiesha-Ra book series, written by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes)

When the song and C.D. ended, InuYasha was bawling. '_I don't want, need, or love Kikyo, Kagome! I want, need, and, above all, _love_, YOU, Kagome! Please, wake up and tell me that you're only kidding! Come on, Kagome, OPEN YOUR EYES! Please, Kagome don't leave me all alone like this! Don't leave me, Kagome, please... don't leave me...' _ He looked over at Kagome to check her vital signs. He found none. He checked her scent, also, refusing to believe that His (Speaking for InuYasha's Youkai, Human, _and _Hanyou souls...) Kagome was dead. Her usual scent of Sakura Blossoms, Honey, Roses, Vanilla, Jasmine, and Spearmint was long gone. The scent that greeted his nose terrified him and chilled him to the bone. Death. The smell of death greeted his sensitive nose. He was heart-broken, no, his heart and soul had been shattered, destroyed, and obliterated was a more appropiate description. In his grief and dispair, he held Kagome's body close to his in a crushing embrace, sobbing uncontrollably, and howled his pain loudly and unendingly to afternoon sky. Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, Kaede, Koga, and even Sesshomaru and Kikyo came running when they heard InuYasha's howl. When they arrived, and saw the scene before them, they were struck dumb and speechless with shock. Sesshomaru quickly found out what was going on by telepathically speaking with InuYasha's Youkai. '_WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT'S WRONG?'_ Sesshomaru asked. **_' She's dead... Chosen Mate gone forever. True Love gone forever. Soul Mate gone forever...'_**', replied InuYasha's Youkai. Sesshomaru stopped everyone from approaching the grieving Hanyou, stating what he'd been told by InuYasha's Youkai, simply: " Leave him be. He has lost his chosen Mate, the one whom he had been courting, his one true love and soul mate. This Sesshomaru knows that InuYasha will die shortly now. Go, everyone, leave them be. NOW!" And with fond farewells to the couple, and a few cold stares from Lord Sesshomaru, everyone took their leave. Sesshomaru was right. Within minutes of everyone taking their leave, InuYasha died of a truely broken heart and soul. They were buried under the Sacred Tree, and everyone mourned for them, including Kikyo and Sesshomaru. After Naraku was defeated, a few shrines and several monuments were built in their honour and memory. Tetsusaiga, which, along with the Sacred Jewel, was buried in Kagome and InuYasha's grave, put a protective barrier around their graves. Sango, Miroku, Shippo,and Kirara were buried next to them and Sacred Sutras and other protective items were placed around the whole base of the Sacred Tree and around the Bone-Eater's Well. The friends' souls were together in every life and death for all eternity.

:THE END:

I LOATHE Kikyo and Koga. They're completely annoying and useless! I also hate Naraku, obviously, but, I applaud and thank him for killing Kikyo ( twice... !), though... Hope ya loved it! InuKag pairings all the way for me! Read and review! Thanx!


End file.
